


Together at Last

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Branding, Grim Reaper Tim, Hellhound Wilhelm, M/M, Technically public sex even though no one can see them, They also have sex right after a car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Wilhelm finally makes it back to Timothy and this time, neither are letting the other slip away.





	Together at Last

Timothy sighed as he appeared in the street where a large car accident had happened. The Grim Reaper watched the scene, spying the one soul he needed to collect. He went over to them and went through with procedure and leading them into the doorway to the underworld.

A figure caught his eye and he almost gasped. It was a large, black dog, so fierce that anyone who saw it would be driven mad. The sight elated Timothy and he instantly made his way over to it.

“Wil!” he sighed, reaching the beast.

It shifted, turning into the large man Timothy had missed. Tim wasted no time pulling him into an embrace. The two kissed, bodies slammed together.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”

“You shouldn’t be,” Wil breathed, hands wandering desperately over Timothy. “Jack’s going to be furious. He forbid me from seeing you.”

Timothy gasped as Wil bit into his neck. He shoved his pants off as Wilhelm undid his. He pressed Tim against a building, gripping a thigh and pushing his cock into him. They kissed furiously.

He had thought he’d lost Wilhelm forever, he technically still had. When Jack found out, he would rip Wilhelm apart and make sure he could never leave on his own. It gripped Tim’s heart and he hid his face into Wil, panting loudly.

“I can’t lose you again,” Tim sighed. “Will you let me this time?”

Wilhelm nodded, fucking him wildly.

Tim’s head fell back, a loud, wonderful cry seeping from his throat. His hand snaked to Wil’s back, finding the brand that Jack had made centuries ago. He placed his hand over it, eyes burning bright as he began to burn Wil’s skin.

The hell hound growled, slamming into Tim hard. Tim gripped Wil’s neck, moaning loudly, invisible to the chaos and sadness around them. He seared Wil’s flesh, removing Jack’s mark.

They felt Jack, his anger like a storm, trying to keep his hold on Wilhelm. He’d been Jack’s right hand man since the beginning. Who did they think they were to take Wil away? It hit them like a freight train, but Wilhelm only held onto Tim tighter, thrusts deeper and more controlled.

Timothy groaned, overcome with all the pleasure of having Wilhelm with him again. His eyes glowed brighter as he gripped Wil’s neck and cast Jack’s ownership out of him. The fury shook the ground. It was an earthquake to everyone who had no idea. To the two, intertwined, it was the sign of freedom. Wilhelm was free of Jack.

“Do it,” Wil growled.

Timothy did. He imprinted his ownership, branding over where Jack’s had been.

“Fuck!” Wilhelm grunted, his body quivering and jerking into Timothy.

The grim reaper grinned, kissing Wil over and over again. He was Tim’s now and forever. The brand, a raven in flight, was red hot on Wilhelm’s back, a symbol of his new freedom and the ties that would bind the two of them together forever.

“I love you,” Tim whispered, finally able to say the words he’d been dying to say.

Wilhelm grinned, kissing him and stroking Tim’s cock. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
